As known, caps with guarantee seal have become much widespread since they allow the consumer to ensure that the container has not been already opened or tampered. Such guarantee is especially appreciated in the field of containers for alimentary pastas or liquids, for example fruit juices, wherein the opening of the container could cause the deterioration of the contents or sometimes, the introduction of undesired substances in the container.
Fruit juice containers, in particular, are normally used by children, so a set of more or less strict standards according to the Country, prescribe some safety requirements the caps must meet.
The standards usually impose some restrictions on the cap dimensions so as to prevent the possibility that they are swallowed by the children.
For the caps currently known, once the cap is unscrewed the guarantee seal breaks into a set of portions that remain associated to the cap body, so the possibility that such portions are swallowed by the children should be substantially prevented.
However, besides being weakly associated to the cap body, they form spikes that dangerously protrude from the cap body. The spikes could harm hurt the child's eyes or they could be detached from the cap body with the teeth and swallowed.